


unfortunate

by grosskaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ??????Maybe????, ACTUAL BEST BOYFRIEND HIDE, ALL I DO IS SIN SIN SIN NO MATTER WHAT, Desperation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting, aceflux kaneki, also maybe, comments appreciated!, good healthy relationship, i need to be stoppd, im sorry, kaneki has a tiny bladder and suffers basically, my poor son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskaneki/pseuds/grosskaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki manages his priorities poorly and gets himself into yet another uncomfortable situation.</p><p>or, kaneki the upset aceflux dork with the bladder of a 6 year old probably feat. his literal angel bf</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me

"There you are!"

Hide ran over to his boyfriend, who was clutching a book under his arm and looked out of breath. "What took you so long to get here, man?"

"I, uh..." Kaneki gave a nervous laugh, stepping awkwardly from foot to foot. "Stopped by the library."

"Nerd." Hide affectionately biffed his arm, then, as he saw how much Kaneki winced and how uncomfortable he seemed, he relaxed his expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just, um." He swallowed nervously. "I took too long getting here..."

Kaneki trailed off, fidgeting, looking like he wanted to continue, and Hide prompted him with a gesture to keep talking. He sighed softly, averting his eyes.

"And I need to, um, use the bathroom." Hide smirked flirtatiously and stepped closer, and he flinched and withdrew further into himself. Suddenly feeling slightly nauseous, Kaneki toyed anxiously with the hem of his sweater, stuttering, "Hide, please, n-not now..."

"O-oh, sorry!" Backing off immediately, Hide scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He made a mental note to remember to ask Kaneki how he was feeling before being sexual with him. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kaneki visibly relaxed and gave a grateful smile, relieved that at least Hide was respecting his boundaries. "Ah, it's alright! Thank you. Um, so the problem is–" he glanced up quickly at a wall clock and started walking briskly towards their shared class– "there's not enough time for me to go now, since the bell rings in less than a minute..."

"Don't worry, that's not a big problem!" Hide grinned reassuringly, following close behind. "Tanakamaru-sensei is super nice, y'know? She should let you go when we get there."

However, as they stepped into the classroom (just as the bell rang), the pair saw an unfamiliar name written on the board and an unfamiliar, sharp-looking woman standing at the front of the room. Kaneki wasn't quite in the state of mind to commit the name to memory; the only thing in his thoughts at the time was his rapidly worsening need.

"Er...e-excuse me, ma'am...?"

"Yes?" Her voice was every bit as sharp as her appearance, and Kaneki shrunk back for a moment, pressing his thighs together tightly to keep himself under control before continuing.

"I-I need to–" Flushing slightly red at the idea of being so direct, he revised his question quickly. "Can I please be excused to use the–"

"Nobody leaves in the first ten minutes of class. It's school policy." 

Startled, Kaneki gave a meek nod and slunk to his seat, squirming once he sat down. He was beginning to doubt he would make it even that long.

Hide, seated next to him, raised an eyebrow. "She's not letting you go?"

"U-um–" Kaneki had to take a moment to adjust his position, bouncing slightly– "she said ten minutes. I-I mean, she's not letting me go in the first ten minutes of class."

He let out a low whistle. "Damn. I mean, technically, that's the rule, but Tanakamaru-sensei is always so chill about everything. This is the only time I can remember a sub being worse than the normal teacher!" He laughed softly before finding Kaneki's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "That really sucks, man. You can make it, though, right?"

Kaneki swallowed hard and nodded, rubbing his legs together, looking for some sort of temporary relief. He forced what he hoped was a reassuring, confident smile. "I think so. If it's only ten–"

The substitute tapped her fingernails sharply against the desk to get the class' attention, having finished taking roll, and Kaneki jumped slightly before quickly turning towards the board and pulling out his notebook.

She moved and wrote quickly, leaving Kaneki struggling to keep pace with the notes. His situation wasn't helping matters, either–he kept switching positions, moving from sitting normally to on one foot and then the other, digging his heels into his groin in a desperate attempt to stop himself up. The minutes ticked by at an excruciatingly slow pace, and Kaneki's urge only seemed to be getting worse. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

At first, Hide did his best to help by distracting him, talking and joking about the teacher under his breath, but that was put to a stop quickly with a few scolding words from her. Kaneki did his best to throw his focus into copying notes in an effort to distract himself, and Hide resigned himself to occasionally giving his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance, but by the time nine minutes had passed, Kaneki was a wreck. His legs were tightly crossed, and his whole body trembled with desperation. His overfull bladder positively _ached_. He could feel the redness in his face (at the very least, Hide was making a point out of not staring at him, and he seemed to be glaring angrily at anyone who tried to), and he kept his eyes on the clock, willing it to move faster, doing his utmost to keep the shaky whines that were stuck in his throat from escaping his lips.

When the minute hand finally, _finally_ ticked past the 2 on the clock, Kaneki quickly raised his hand, subtly shoving the other between his legs; he figured, since he'd be allowed to go soon, it no longer really mattered what he did in his attempts to hold himself back.

"What is it?" The substitute addressed Kaneki's raised hand sharply–apparently he'd interrupted her–and he spoke, his voice quiet and shaky, "May I be excused now?"

She glared at him, her voice dripping with irritation. "If it's important now, it was important during the break between classes. Don't interrupt again."

His blood ran cold, but Kaneki–compliant, deferential Kaneki–simply nodded meekly, managing to choke out a "yes, ma'am" and force his hand out from between his legs, bouncing as he did. Hide could see the panic set in to his boyfriend's face, and he didn't often get angry, but now was one of those rare times.

"Miss, that's unfair." The determined voice that spoke up wasn't Kaneki's, but rather Hide's. Kaneki turned towards him, bewildered.

"Can't you see he has to–"

To Kaneki's slight relief, she cut him off there. "Nagachika, are you looking for a detention?"

Hide sunk into a defiant silence, and the substitute continued her lecture.

Kaneki looked so clearly in pain and uncomfortable, and it was pissing Hide off that the sub wasn't letting him do as he had so politely asked ten minutes ago. In these sorts of situations, Hide normally felt–well, he would normally be aroused, but Kaneki looked so scared and anxious that all he felt was concern and sympathy for his shy boyfriend. Okay, so maybe he was a _little_ turned on, but he'd pushed those feelings aside for Kaneki's sake at his first sign of discomfort.

Hearing a soft, pained whining noise directly to his left, he turned to see a trembling Kaneki with one hand covering his mouth, looking completely mortified. He hoped, for Kaneki's sake, that nobody but himself had picked up on it–

"Kaneki. No _talking_ ," the sub snapped angrily.

Tears gathered in Kaneki's eyes as he nodded quietly, giving a stuttering, barely coherent apology under his breath, and he willed them not to fall, cursing himself for letting a whine out and desperately trying to keep himself from making any other noise. Knowing that he was on the verge of soaking his clothes and unable to hold back any longer, he shoved one hand back into his crotch. His whole body was shaking. If he stopped holding himself, he'd lose control.

"He wasn't talking, Miss," Kaneki heard next to him, and he wanted to curl up and die. Kaneki appreciated that he was trying to defend him, but he didn't want Hide to get in trouble just because he'd forgotten to use the bathroom like a preschooler.

Instead of responding, the teacher simply took out the class roster and pointedly made a black mark next to Hide's name. Hide noticed, but didn't really care; he could only think about how angry he was at his boyfriend's mistreatment. 

There was a short silence, punctuated by the teacher's droning in the background and Kaneki's audible fidgeting and shaking next to Hide. The tension in the air broke when Hide felt a slight tug on his jacket and turned to face Kaneki.

The hand he'd been using to write held tightly to Hide's jacket with two fingers, and the other was firmly jammed between Kaneki's trembling legs. He looked up at Hide, clearly terrified; his eyes were brimming with tears, his face was positively burning red, and his gaze was shaky and fearful.

"I–" Kaneki swallowed thickly, his voice cracking. "I-I can't..."

The next few moments were a blur. Yanking Kaneki up by the hand, Hide exclaimed "Please excuse us!" as cheerfully as if he were answering a question. Ignoring their classmates and teacher, he pulled Kaneki along with him towards the door.

Kaneki silently prayed to whatever gods were out there that nobody had seen the spurt of urine that streamed down his leg as Hide dragged him out of the room.

Immediately beginning to powerwalk with Kaneki in tow towards the nearest bathroom, Hide ranted as he walked in a last-ditch effort to distract him.

"Can you believe the _nerve _of that lady? She–"__

__"Hide..."_ _

__"–sort of thing could maybe get her fired, if we–"_ _

__"H-Hide, I–"_ _

"–the counselor, or maybe even the principal, but at _least_ –" 

" _Hi_ de..." 

__Finally registering Kaneki's voice, Hide turned towards him, then stopped in his tracks._ _

__"Y-you–" Kaneki sniffled, a tear rolling down his cheek, already having lost control of his bladder; urine streamed down his thighs to the floor, his pants quickly becoming flooded with the damp, warm stain it created._ _

__"You can stop..."_ _

Instantly, Hide was at his side, gently rubbing Kaneki's back as he relieved himself, less than five meters away from the restroom, from _relief_. He whimpered quietly as he soaked through his clothing, shaking like a leaf from relief and humiliation, a considerable puddle forming on the floor. Hide, intensely grateful that no one else besides him was in the hallways to see Kaneki wetting himself, murmured quiet reassurance along the lines of "shh, it's alright, I'm not mad, it's not your fault" until the stream drizzled out and Kaneki was left a sniffling, trembling, sopping wet mess.

__Taking advantage of the fact that Kaneki had never let go of his hand as he'd lost control (in fact, he'd gripped it tighter), Hide guided him to the adjacent bathroom, which he figured offered a better sense of privacy._ _

__"Thank you, Hide," Kaneki muttered weakly once they were safely inside, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. "I'm sorry I couldn't–"_ _

__"It isn't your fault, Kaneki, I'm telling you, it's that shitty sub," Hide pouted as he pulled out handfuls of paper towels from the dispenser. He turned to Kaneki, giving several of the towels to him. "You can dry off as best you can with these right now, and then I'll get you home so you can get cleaned up, alright?"_ _

__Kaneki accepted the towels, but still fidgeted nervously._ _

__"There's probably a, um, a puddle. I should–"_ _

__"I'll take care of it, okay?" Hide waved his portion of paper towels in the air. "Don't worry about that. Just focus on cleaning yourself up as much as you can right now, okay?" He gave an uncharacteristically gentle smile, and Kaneki nodded, doing his best to return it._ _

__"Oh, and before I forget–" Hide shrugged his signature jacket off his shoulders, handing it to Kaneki._ _

__"Tie this around your waist when you're done, okay? It'll help hide the stain."_ _

__"Hide, this is–" his cheeks reddened– "I-I can't do that. I'll get it wet."_ _

__He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll wash it later. It isn't a big deal."_ _

__Kaneki nodded, less out of agreement than acknowledgement. "Thank you, Hide, I... I really appreciate it." He sniffled quietly, the tears in his eyes still not quite dry._ _

__Once Hide had left to clean up the puddle (a fact Kaneki would rather not have acknowledged or thought about), he locked himself in a stall and did the best he could to rub the stain out of his pants. The uncomfortable, cold, sticky feeling between his thighs remained, however._ _

__Kaneki felt disgusting. Another tear rolled down his cheek, against his will._ _

__Standing, he discarded the paper towels, staring down at himself. Despite his efforts, the stain was still immediately visible. Kaneki fought the urge to curl up on the floor and cry._ _

__No sooner did that thought enter his head than Hide entered the bathroom, throwing away the now thoroughly soaked paper towels. Immediately picking up on Kaneki's distress, Hide walked over, brushing a bit of hair out of Kaneki's eyes and rubbing away his tears with a thumb, a tender gesture that brought a wobbly smile to his face._ _

__"It's really okay, Kaneki. Nobody saw you, and I'm sure we can get you a pass to go home, alright? Since it wasn't your fault. You know that, right?" He took the jacket from Kaneki's hands, tying it around his waist in a way that almost completely concealed the stain._ _

__"If you want, I can go to the office while you stay here, and I'll come back with a pass for you," Hide said, finding Kaneki's hand again and giving it a gentle squeeze accompanied by a kind smile._ _

__Slowly, Hide's reassurance was getting through to Kaneki and easing his anxiety. "No, I–I want to stay with you."_ _

__Hide brightened at this, smiling wider. "I'll get you home quickly, alright?" Pausing in thought for a moment, he asked, "Would it be okay for me to kiss your forehead?"_ _

__Nodding, Kaneki let out a weak giggle, appreciating that he'd bothered to ask for a gesture as small as that. "Of course, Hide."_ _

__He did so, following it up with a ruffle of his hair that Kaneki found incredibly comforting. "It's important to me that you're comfortable and happy, 'kay?"_ _

__Not knowing how to respond, Kaneki bashfully pressed a hand to his cheek and made a small, almost cheery sound as Hide pressed another gentle kiss to his head._ _

__"You're cute, y'know?" Hide grinned brightly, squeezing Kaneki's hand reassuringly as he turned towards the door._ _

__"Let's get you home."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went to hides house and kaneki got properly cleaned up and they cuddled forever bye
> 
> im creating a new genre of fic i call it emotional piss. piss emo. pisscore
> 
> feedback is appreciated as every time I read this (and any other sin ive created) I get too flustered to think straight
> 
> I should mention tht both of them are Into Piss but kanekis just not feeling it atm bc they're in public and he's shy and . Ace


End file.
